


Marry me a little?

by sapoeysap



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Time Force, Power Rangers Wild Force, with cameos from
Genre: F/M, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 23:57:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8774932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapoeysap/pseuds/sapoeysap
Summary: Katie had always talked about getting married, a simple desire really, she loved pretty dresses, and dancing, and weddings of the past were her ideal really.Trip didn’t understand the concept of marriage, or weddings, Xybiran’s had no life commitment to their lovers, but Trip knew he loved Katie and would do anything for her.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gingayellow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingayellow/gifts).



> First of my Prompt fills for Gingayellow in the Alpha's Magical Fic Exchange 2016.  
> This is the first fic I have ever written from a prompt, unfortunately my laptop died, and I was without internet access, so could only remember the prompt had something to do with Katie and Trip getting married. So, it isn't quite what was asked for. But I hope it makes up for it with its fluff. It became more of a wedding story more than an engagement story.

The problem with being in the past, was the comparison between what the past had and what you had, in the future. Some things where easier to let go than others (They all might still be stuck on the fact that junk food was a something they were deprived off in the future) and Katie might still be obsessed with one little thing she saw on a walk to the park. A full 21st Century wedding. Bride in a gorgeous white dress, grooms in these perfect suits, the guests throwing flowers at the happy couple as they emerged. Katie had sat on a bench facing the church, watching wistfully as the wedding unfolded around her, eyes rarely leaving the bride’s dress.

Katie had always talked about getting married, a simple desire really, she loved pretty dresses, and dancing, and weddings of the past were her ideal really. She was annoyed endlessly at the state of marriage in the 31st century. Trip didn’t understand the concept of marriage, or weddings, Xybiran’s had no life commitment to their lovers, but Trip knew he loved Katie and would do anything for her. So when Katie proposed, a plan fell into place.


	2. Part One

Weddings in Millennium city were a muted affair to say the least, extravagant affairs were few and far between and weddings had long been revoked from the extravagant privilege. Simply you walked to a desk, signed a data tablet and there you were, partners for life, more meaning in the promise than the ceremony. Easy really. Unless your bride to be had seen a 21st Century wedding. Then you ended up kidnapping your teammates and fiancé, with the aid of a robotic owl and your other teammates from the past, and shoving them into a time ship, sending the lot of you back to 2002 so Katie could have her beautiful perfect wedding.

The plan had suddenly formed in Trip’s mind 3 months after they returned from assisting the Wild Force Rangers. Trip had searched out Captain Logan and asked for permission to travel back to 2002, so Wes could be involved (And Eric by teammate extension) and Katie could get to have this wedding he knew she had so often mentioned to Jen. The Captain only agreed when Alex had come to Trip’s aid, arguing the case that the team deserved it for their services to Time Force (Something about the fact that he himself deserved a holiday may have come up as well). But it was under strict guidance that Alex was to supervise the planning, and they could only be gone 3 days at most.

Next was getting Wes on-board, which went as easy as Trip expected. The red time force rangers face beaming congratulations from the viewing screen, Wes had happened to be in his father’s office when his morpher had beeped message incoming, and therefore Albert Collin’s also offered his support in wedding planning, and the use of his mansion. They as a collective decided that since it would be impossible for Katie and Trip to be legally married in a church since they didn’t exist in 2002, that the newly rebuilt Clock Tower would serve as the ‘church’. Trip and Wes subsequently had weekly ‘conference calls’ with each other to update on the progress of wedding planning. By some stroke of luck, Eric had turned out to be an ordained minister, which solved one problem. Mr Collin’s turned out to be an amazingly good wedding planner, and Wes was mainly relegated to being a go between the past and the future. It worked out well.

Alex had made the final call to Wes about half an hour before Trip and himself had kidnapped the rest of the team. Wes still found it slightly disconcerting to be talking to his identical future twin, but said okay, and hung up the comms and made his way to the beach for final preparations. The kidnapping of the team proved to be fun. They had grabbed Lucas and Nadira first, as they knew the two went to lunch together every day. (Trip had even procured colour coded sacks to go over each person’s heads, which bemused Alex to no end as to how the green ranged had found a sack **that** pink for Nadira. Jen was next, accepting her slightly magenta hooded fate easier than either man expected and sat patiently on the bench in the holding cell next to Lucas. Katie was the hardest to sneak up on, so Trip decided to greet her personally while Alex snuck up from behind and placed the sack over the yellow rangers head. Trip held her hand comfortingly the whole time as they guided her to the holding cell.

The second part of the kidnapping plan involved placing sound cancelling headsets on each team member so they wouldn’t detect that they were on the time ship. And the two of them guided everyone into the time ship. Circuit had pointed out that the also needed to change the seats because otherwise Jen would definitely realise they were on the time-ship. Captain Logan wished the two luck, especially Trip. And then they were away, and then they were landing (time ship travel time was fun).

Alex and Trip guided the team out onto the beach, greeted with a silent wave from Wes and Mr. Collins. Trip gave an enthusiastic thumbs up when he saw how the beach was decorated. They had arrived at sunset, and the beach was tinted orange, illuminated by a row of Tiki Torches, and an adorable classic wedding arch covered in yellow sunflowers and white roses. Alex pulled the hoods of off each member, making sure to cover Nadira and Jen’s mouths, blocking their inevitable squeals. Lucas was looking at Trip with a look of disbelief on his face, not believing that the hapless green ranger was the one who had planned this all. Trip removed Katie’s sack, and was almost immediately knocked down to the ground in a powerful hug.

“Surprise” it was meekly said, everyone had surrounded the happy couple, smiling faces clapping them as they arose from the sand.

“I thought, since you liked that one wedding you saw, we could do a wedding here”

“Trip I love it; this is the best. I love you.”

Nadira’s mumble of “Lucas will never top this damn” was lost in the collective awww.

Wes led the group through the wedding arch and into the waiting limo at the top of the beach. And they were whisked away to the Collin’s mansion.

Though there were plenty of spare bedrooms available, Wes had made sure only 5 were prepared, one for Lucas and Nadira, one for the happy couple, and two separate rooms for Jen and Alex (Wes unsure if they were together again). The left over prepared room was for Eric, if he chose to drop by. Wes had also made up one of the medium sized lounge rooms for Katie and her bridesmaids to get prepared in. Of course they had all travelled in either time force uniforms or the civilian clothes they were wearing and each found a collection of outfits in their respective bedrooms. The Collin’s had really gone all out with this.

The group reconvened after a quick change and refresh in the largest living room, supplied with glasses of champagne.

Trip had nothing but eyes for Katie the whole evening, barely saying a word. The group understood though, and Katie did more than make up for it. Her excitement was clear, and didn’t dwindle as they all said goodnights and dispersed to the rooms.

“Trip, thank you so much for all of this”

“Just you wait until tomorrow”

“What do I get tomorrow”

He mimed zipping his lips shut and she dramatically sighed as she flopped down to the bed.

“I guess I will just have to wait”

They didn’t fall asleep for hours to caught up excitement, they built a pillow fort with the thousands of pillows and blankets that had adorned the bed. And finally drifted off to sleep curled in each other’s arms under a light sheet in what had been dubbed ‘fort pillowus’.


	3. Part Two

When Trip awoke, Katie was gone. He smiled to himself as he caught sight of the clock, the plan was going perfectly. Katie was whisked away by Jen early on, and sent to the lounge room for first preparations. Wes had made a point that couples weren’t meant to see each other on their wedding day, something about silly suspicions. He made his way down the stairs in the search off food just as the Wild Force team arrived, they had been invited by Eric through Taylor, and the yellow eagle ranger and Alyssa were quickly grabbed by Nadira and taken away to help the bride prepare. There had been debates on inviting the Lightspeed team, but Alex had barred it, in fear that there would be too much corruption of the timeline, or something like that.

Wes had explained that it was custom to have Bridesmaids and Groomsmen. The obvious choices for the bridesmaids were Jen, who took Maid of Honour rights, Nadira, she was practically part of the group now no thanks to Lucas, and to round it up, Taylor and Alyssa. Trip had decided that Lucas would be his best man, Wes jokingly took offense to this since he had helped set up the whole wedding, but understood why Lucas was chosen and settled for just a basic groomsman role. Since Eric was officiating, he was out of the running, so Danny and Max became the two other groomsmen. Mr Collin’s would walk Katie up the aisle.

Now all the men involved where gathered around the kitchen table, with the addition of Cole and Merrick, congratulating Trip over breakfast. Air heavy with playful banter, the morning slipping away from them before Albert called attention to the time.

“Gentlemen, I believe we should be retreating to go change. Transport will be here in an hour and a half.” They dispersed to rooms, the wild force team following Wes to be shown where to get changed.

Trip was midway through buttoning his suit trousers up when there was a knock at the door, opening it slowly, in case it was Katie, Lucas appeared, already dressed and hair done to perfection as per normal.

“You okay?” Trip nodded at the question, returning to his trousers.

“I can’t believe you did this all for her, didn’t think you had it in you really. I’m glad you love her. I’m glad you’re doing this, not just for her but for all of us. Honestly Trip you are the nicest person I’ve ever met….” Lucas trails off, “Wes just told me its custom for Best Men to have a speech, I may be panicking a little.” Trip laughs, fully dressed now.

“Come on let’s go”

“Trip wait. Your forgetting something”

The green ranger span round to face his teammate, and suddenly his old bucket hat is being placed on his head. Lucas beams,

“Now we are ready”

 


	4. Part Three

The boys had left for the Clock Tower about an hour before the girls, who had to contend with navigating all of the poofy-ness of Katie’s dress into the limo. And then they set off, Katie was blindfolded, so she couldn’t see the destination. Jen’s gasp at the new Clock Tower nearly gave it away. It was amazing, just as she remembered it, but the door was decorated with little lights and yellow flowers. Perfect. Trip had outdone himself truly.  
They guided Katie out of the limo (much easier than getting her in), Alyssa, Taylor and Nadira took their places behind Katie, and Jen removed the blindfold. Wes appeared in the door, and Katie would later learn he took a polaroid just at the moment she started crying from the happiness and love she was feeling. The crying inevitably led to the girls rushing her off to the bathroom and fixing up her make up.  
Albert appeared at the door, with a simple ‘it’s time’.  
The floor space of the Clock tower had obviously been extended a little, and fit, if a little squished two rows of benches on either side of a white carpeted aisle. Flower petals in an assortment of ranger related colours were splayed across the floor, and at the end of the aisle was a slightly raised platform, put in just for the occasion. Trip stood there, Eric behind him with some kind of fancy black book in hand, and next to him was a stand with a piece of paper and a pen resting on it.  
Alyssa left the tiny bathroom they had cramped into first, Max accompanying her up the stairs. The bridesmaid’s dresses were simple, pale pastel pinks, so as not to clash with Katie’s pastel yellow dress. Taylor went next, accompanied by Danny. Then Nadira, guided out and up the stairs by Wes. Finally, Lucas arrived to take Jen. The blue ranger taken aback by Katie, coy smile on his face.  
Then it was just Katie and Albert, he spoke softly.  
“Are you ready?”  
He gently guided her out of the room, helping her up the stairs. As they turned to face the room, the tears only just remained unshed.  
There stood Trip, silly goofy smile on his face, tears slipping from his eyes. It was perfect. The actual ceremony was a blur. Time sped up and slowed down all at once, for Katie and Trip they had eyes for only each other, for everyone else, it was just joyous to be in one another’s company again, to watch such a happy event. All of a sudden, they were officially married and being ushered out of the tower. Katie finally got to have her moment, she got to be the girl standing outside the church in her wedding dress, with the most handsome man’s arm in hers. It was bliss, the true polaroid moment, captured on cameras. Everything sparkled and felt right.  
The afterparty continued the feeling, hosted back at the mansion. Wes had left Polaroid camera’s lying around, and by the end of the evening there was a smattering of pictures scattered around the mansion. The celebration went on till the early hours. Lucas’ best man speech prompted giggles, Alex and Merrick were discovered to be hilariously adorable dancers. And it was all and around a pleasant time.  
Everyone fell into bed about 2am, pleasantly exhausted from the day. It was the simple three words exchanged simultaneously in the newlywed’s room that really encapsulated it all.  
“I love you”

**Author's Note:**

> Depending on feedback I am really happy to add to this, as I enjoyed writing for these two. It's also liable to edits in the future. 
> 
> Title comes from Stephen Sondheim's musical Company, and the song, Marry me a little.


End file.
